Endergirl
by AnimestoriesbyHaley
Summary: Zoe is a normal girl, right? Not exactly, she is a human/Enderman hybrid. See what happens when she meets Deadlox, Sky, TrueMu, Seto and the others! **Includes Enderlox, Skybrine, and WitherMu! And a surprise later on... Rated Teen due to everyone's language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Minecraft.**

Zoe POV

Running for hours. I have no home, no bed, nothing. Just me. I was being chased by skeletons armed with bows, quadruped green things, and flesh-eating zombies. There were also the occasional spiders. The tall, black figures with eerie, purple eyes didn't follow nor attack me. I wish I knew why. My heart pounded, and my lungs searched for air. I ducked behind a tree. I slowed my breathing and sat at the base of the tree. I cringed once I saw my wounds. Those tall, black figures' eyes reminded me of… my right eye. I'm odd, I have one chocolate brown eye and one violet eye. I also have long, dark hair with bangs that hides my odd right eye. After attending to my injuries, I started to drift off.

~Dream~

Pain surged through my body like wild fire as they plunged the needle in my arm. I shrieked and coughed.

"Stop! Make it stop!" I yelled.

My eye – my right eye – started to hurt and my sight from said eye was blurring. Finally, the pain subsided… but I couldn't see out of my right eye. It took many months to get it back. The scene shifted to then. They never told me what was done to me, but I know they altered my DNA somehow. I just felt it. I teleported outside the door, as that's enough energy I had. People swarmed. I jolted awake.

* * *

Deadlox POV

Dammit! There's so many fucking mobs out here! I slashed my budder sword back and forth, searching for an opening in the swarm. I hacked through a few zombies and darted out of the horde. Why the hell was I even out here again? Oh, yeah… I was scouting the area. I face palmed. Jeez, it's just a mob feast, there's no reason to do this! I dashed behind a tree and tripped over something.

"What the-"

I looked over and saw a girl sleeping (I hope she was sleeping) against the tree. I picked her up, bridal style, and dashed out in the open. Dammit! A horde of mobs surrounded us. I put the girl down and swung my sword in a circle around me. The mobs fell one by one, but it wasn't enough.

"Dammit! Never thought I'd have to do this… Hopefully I can control it…"

I let loose a power I haven't used in a long time.

Zoe POV

My eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the lighting. In front of me was a teenage guy with brown locks, half covering his face. I saw his eye change from a warm auburn to an eerie violet. His once green headphones now glowed purple as well. He grew black wings, with a purple trim, and an obsidian black tail. WTF? He launched towards the horde of mobs around us, there were like, 200 of them! With a glod sword in hand, he clawed and slashed at the mobs, killing them in one hit. My eyes widened. Was he altered as well? Within minutes, every single mob was annilated. I tried to move, even though it hurt like hell, and managed to get. The guy reverted back, after flying to the ground. I couldn't stand for long and ended up falling. I crawled over to my savior and saw a few wounds. He looked okay, except for the fact that he was passed out. I passed out as well. Last I remember, I laid my head on his chest and that was it.

* * *

Sky POV

Where the fuck is Deadlox? It's been hours and he still hasn't come back yet. I paced around the large meeting table with anxiety. He certainly hasn't fallen, I would have known. He knows not to go past the boundaries. Where the hell could that brunette be?!

"Sky!"

I left my thoughts and looked up at a familiar orange and blue helmet. What news does TrueMu have for me now?

"Yes TrueMu?"

"I think Seto has located our moody brunette."

Oh thank God!

"Where is he?"

"I'll show you"

TrueMu lead me outside and showed me the way. I gripped my budder swor5d, hoping no mobs came our way. Strangely, none did. We finally came to a forested area, noticed several trees with slashes on them. Deadlox was lying on the ground with a girl laying her head on his chest. What the hell?!

"TrueMu, who is that?"

"I don't know…"

Deadlox started to stir. His eyes snapped open and he groaned. He looked at the girl and blushed.

"Hey, Ty? He looked up at me. "Who the hell is that?"

He shook his head and shrugged.

"I found her. I tried to bring her with me and a shit load of mobs attacked."

"I'll take the girl. TrueMu can help you up, right TrueMu?"

TrueMu nodded and went to help Deadlox. I picked up the girl and we headed back home.

Deadlox POV

We got back to our "base" and took the girl to Seto.

"Hey, Seto! Do you know who this girl is?"

Seto rushed over and studied the girl. He smiled.

"She reminds me of my sister. But she died a long time ago."

"So, who is she?"

"I don't know… sorry."

I, and everyone else, decided it was time to go to sleep. The girl got a bed next to mine. I laid her down and she may have woken up, but she didn't say anything. Her bangs shifted a little and I saw her right eye. It wasn't chocolate brown. It was violet. I moved her bangs back and called it a day. I surprised that she was awake, though. Must have been a long day for her.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Minecraft. I wish I did, though.**

Seto POV

~Dream~

It was night; my sister and I were sound asleep. Suddenly, the lights flickered on. Someone screamed. My ten – year – old self's eyes snapped open. My sister was struggling in the arms of a man in a white coat. My eight – year – old sister was being kidnapped! Dammit, my parents were probably somewhere else, which explained why I was panicking. I jumped out of bed after a minute or two and kicked the man in the groin. He dropped in pain. I tugged my sister's arm and we ran outside. I was starting to get exhausted after darting into the forest with extreme speed. I looked back at my sister, who had beautiful brown eyes and long, ebony hair. Her pale skin shone in the crisp moonlight. I smiled. I knew she was probably wondering if we'll ran away successfully – or even alive, for that matter.

"We'll be fine"

I was totally and utterly wrong. Someone grabbed my sister's other arm, starting a tug of war I couldn't win. This was it. My sister, gone. I could never forgive myself.

~Reality~

I jolted up covered in cold sweat. Tears were forming in my eyes. I tried to forget that day, forget my sister. Now, I can't even recall her name. I'm awake now, so might as well check on that girl from last night. I was worried, but I couldn't tell why. She wasn't even in her bed. I felt something come up behind me. It… HUGGED me?!What the heck?!

"Brother!"

That girl squeezed me with a hug. Why did she call me brother, though?

Zoe POV

Why does brother look weirded out? Certainly he remembers me?

"Stop hugging me!"

"Why? It's been so long since I was kidnapped," I yelled. "Don't you remember? It's me, Zoe."

His gaze softened. He blinked.

"Z-Zoe?"

"Uh-huh"

"You look emo," he frowned.

I anime fell. Seto's first comment about me was that I look emo. How lovely.

* * *

"Food!" I cheered with delight.

I was chowing down on mushroom stew, bread, and chicken. I couldn't seem to get enough, I never realized how hungry I really was! Seto was just sweat dropping, while others were just getting down to the kitchen area, including my savior from last night. Once that auburn – eyed brunette (My dear savior) came down, I stopped munching and ran up to hug him. He stood there in shock while another brunette with sunglasses snickered. My savior blushed and looked kinda adorable while doing it.

"Looks like Deadlox has a fan – girl," the brunette with sunglasses said in a sing – song voice.

I stopped hugging… Deadlox (If I heard correctly) and went back to eating up a frenzy. Despite that I'm most likely younger than all of them, I was an inch taller than Deadlox and as tall as Seto. After we all ate something, I decided to introduce myself.

"You're probably wondering who the hell I am, so… I'm Zoe, Seto's sister."

"Seto's sister?!" they all gawked. Well, I'm not sure in the guy wearing an orange and blue suit gawked, but let's just assumed he did.

The guy with sunglasses spook up.

"I'm Sky, this is Deadlox," he pointed to my savior. "And this is TrueMu," he pointed to guy wearing an astronaut suit.

"There are more, but they're all doing something else," TrueMu stated.

I turned to Deadlox.

"Can you show me what you did last night? With the wings and such?"

Deadlox averted his gaze. The others stared at me, wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Deadlox then shrugged.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he semi – whispered.

The others bounded into another conversion, and Deadlox pulled me aside.

"How do you know?" he questioned.

"I saw you demolish all those mobs. It was really cool," I replied. "I – I'm weird like that, too…"

He looked at me, right at my eyes – well, eye.

"How are _you_ weird? You're eyes are two different colors, but that's it," he finally said, breaking the ten second silence.

"I… I can teleport. And my right eye wasn't always violet; it used to be brown as well. I can probably do more, I just got the chance."

"Okay, then… do you know how to wield a sword?"

I blushed with embarrassment.

"No, I was never given the chance."

Deadlox smirked.

"Looks like it's finally you're chance"

* * *

Sky, TrueMu and Seto helped me with survival skills too. Deadlox also gave me a chance to figure out my "abilities". That's what we're doing now.

"So, what can you do?"

"Teleport, so far"

"Show me"

I squeezed my eye shut and imagined myself next to a nearby tree.

Deadlox POV

I watched as Zoe teleported next to a nearby tree. Then she teleported next to me. My face started to heat up, my heart began to race. She laughed, so beautiful. Wait, what?

"_So sad really."_

"_Haven't heard from _you_ in a while," I scoffed._

"_Yeah, so?"_

I crossed my arms with disgust while Zoe cocked her head in confusion.

"_What is so sad, anyways?" I snapped._

"_How many people those scientists 'enhanced'"_

"_You're saying Zoe's a hybrid?" I mused._

"_Precisely, why else would she be able to teleport? She's an Enderman hybrid."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

_Soon, Deadlox, soon. It will all make sense eventually."_

"_Fuck you," I growled._

I snapped back to reality, due to Zoe bitch – slapping me.

"What the hell was that for?!" I roared.

She stepped back in fear and frowned.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to do, you zoned out on me!"

I smiled.

"It's okay – for now. Just don't smack me again!" Zoe sighed with relief. "Now, where were we?"

? POV

I watched closely as two of my most beautiful creations helped each other out. Oh, those two, as well as a few others, were my most successful subjects I've ever created. But the "Ender Duo", as I liked to classify them, hold so much unknown potential. That's where I come in. I must figure out this "unknown potential" that Enderlox and Endergirl hold. Then our efforts will pay off. I can't wait to see their unknown potential blossom in front of my eyes. Ha-ha, WitherMu and Skybrine, Herobrine's son, will become suspicious soon.

"Dr. Naboru is coming, my children…"

Chapter Two End


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Oh, ha-ha, sorry for not updating until now… I was busy… I do NOT own Minecraft. I will give you all the next TWO chapters today! I'm feeling… nice today (It's a miracle, I know). Nightherin, nor Krystal, is mine. They are my friends' OCs!**

Zoe POV

I thought I heard something off in the distance and I looked around. Deadlox looked at me, as if asking, "What's wrong?" I shook my head and sighed.

"What now?"

* * *

"Time to eat!" I cheered.

I ate about two times more than everyone else. Sky announced that tomorrow will be a hunting day. He also told me to try my hands at surviving, as we'd most likely be outside for the night. I sighed and asked Seto for help on a new spell. He agreed and we walked outside. While working, we caught up on what went down over the years.

"So, you were dealing with scientists and tests?" Seto concluded.

His smile dissipated and a scowl replaced it. Seto looked like he was ready to cry, almost.

"I'm so sorry… If only, if only I'd been stronger!" he cried.

I've never seen my brother like this. I grabbed his shoulders and jerked him really hard.

"Sop. Right. There," I ordered. "That was the past. I'm here now, and I'm always here for you, Seto. Just like you're here for me."

I don't know where that came from. I just… hate to see people suffer, especially if I'm the cause of it all. I gave him a solemn look, then turned my head. An arrow whizzed by my face, grazing my ear in the process. Seto immediately readied some potions and supplies he had on hand. I readied my iron sword. Warm blood flowed over my ear and dripped on my shoulder.

"Drink this, Zoe," Seto handed me a bottle with a pinkish liquid inside.

I chugged it down. Instantly, I felt reenergized and ready to go.

"A potion of healing, it helps when you're wounded," Seto commented.

Another arrow whizzed by lightning fast. I teleported out of range. Oops… Seto gaped at my teleportation ability.

"Wha-?" he was cut off by an arrow to the knee.

Ouch, that had to hurt. I charged into the forest, leaving Seto behind. I was very enraged, and he can take care of himself, he's strong. Even if he got teary – eyed, that just shows how strong he really is. I smirked. Let's go demolish this sniper.

Dr. Naboru POV **(A/N: Don't ask about his name, it just… came to me)**

I observed Endergirl's swift dashing through the forest. Despite not being taught many survival skills, she's a natural – born fighter. She is such a beauty, a painting in motion. I cannot wait until she meets our latest subjects, Nightherin and Krystal. Oh, how much fun it will be to observe. Ah, they're meeting right now. Endergirl crossed her arms in disgust.

"_Why_ are you shooting us? Are you _trying_ to kill us?"

Nightherin, who is very unpredictable at times, prepared to shoot again. She pulled an arrow back, when…

"Night, hold on!"

Another ebony haired girl, Krystal, leaped out from the trees. Krystal whispered something to Nightherin, whom nodded in response. Krystal ran over to Endergirl and lifted up her bangs, revealing that violet eye of hers.

Seto POV

I trudged through the forest after Zoe, and finally came to a clearing. There were three ebony haired girls who all looked alike, except for their clothes and eye color. Zoe was the brown eyed one. The blue eyed one ran over to Zoe and lifted Zoe's right bangs up, revealing an eerie, violet eye. Wha… what? An arrow whizzed by my face. The emerald eyed one motioned for me to come out.

"Step out. Now," she slowly demanded.

I stepped out slowly, while going over in my head what's happening/happened. My sister's violet eye, her teleporting abilities, the scientists… It all made sense now. Those scientists grafted Enderman DNA in her! She's part Enderman! Why didn't she tell me? I can help her… Zoe looked at me and scowled.

"I'm so sorry…" Zoe apologized.

I stood there like an idiot, waiting to be shot down by the emerald eyed girl. Then, Zoe surprised me again. She started running. In the opposite direction. In a flash, she disappeared, and I felt a presence behind me.

"I shouldn't stay any longer. I'm gonna go, I'm putting you all in danger just by being here, as you can see. It was nice to see you again… brother."

I felt a stab of pain in my neck area. The last thing I remember was our "base" and everyone's worried faces.

End of Chapter Three

**Why did Zoe leave? I don't know! I'm not psychic!**

**Zoe: I was putting everyone in danger! People were after me!**

**What about Deadlox?**

**Zoe: *blushes and sits in the corner* I don't want to talk about him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, I do NOT own Minecraft! I just own Zoe, Kira and Yuki (find out who that is in this chapter). And yeah, Nightherin and Krystal are not mine, either. Night (Nightherin) is an author's OC (Collandra, look her up. She hasn't published a story yet, though). This chapter is probably the longest one, by far.**

Deadlox POV

God dammit, Zoe! Why'd you run away?!

"_Mad, are we now?"_

"_Shut up!" I hissed._

It's been a few days since we've last seen Zoe… I peeked outside, it was silently snowing. Then, instantaneously, the snow whirled around wildly. A blizzard was forming! Oh, God, no…

"Zoe!" I shouted as I ran out of… the barracks? Or whatever this room is.

Sky POV

Ty ran down the stairs, very boisterously, screaming something about a blizzard and Zoe. He came over to me, and I bitch – slapped him. He usually is the silent and kinda awkward type, until Zoe came, that is. Why doesn't he _ever_ come for a simple conversation? I grabbed him and shook him to his senses.

"Dammit, Ty! What's wrong?"

"Zoe… she'll be outside. In a blizzard."

"I'll go find her," moaned a familiar voice.

I turned around to see our purple – clad sorcerer. I thought for a second.

"Oui, Jason!"

I heard the thump, thump of the stairs and saw TrueMu at the bottom.

"Yeah?"

"I have a plan."

Everyone listened intently as I explained the plan I came up with. Jason would gather some food, staying close to base, since he's in a suit, the cold wouldn't affect him as much. Seto and Ty wouldn't agree to anything unless I let them search for Zoe, so I (reluctantly) said yes. I would guard the "base". They all paused.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Go you little fuckers!"

Zoe POV

Cold. The snow whizzed past me like gas molecules. Despite wearing a BLACK hoodie, I was still cold as hell. If the snow touched my skin and melted, my skin would steam. That really hurts! I hate water! Now, I'm starting feel numb. Dammit, must keep going! I trudged through the snow for such a long time. After Notch knows how long, I finally fell. I remember someone catching me before I spiraled into darkness.

Seto POV

Deadlox and I separated, but first, we had to talk.

"Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"What actually happened, when uh… Zoe left?"

"Well…" I told him what happened, leaving out the… tears and what not.

His eyes widened in shook. Does he know something _I_ don't?

"Why the look?"

"I-it's nothing…" he stuttered.

Figures.

"Let's split up, you know, to cover more ground?"

I thought for a minute. Ty's probably trying to shake me off… but I would really like to see Zoe again. I agreed. Now, here I am, cowering beneath a tree for a break. I conjured up a flame, to keep warm of course. I knew it wouldn't last long, so I rushed into the snow and tried searching once more.

Sky POV

It's been a while since everyone left. I was alone, so, I took off my glasses. I looked at a nearby block of glass. My reflection stared back, including my glowing, budder – colored eyes. Yes, my father was Herobrine… I never really liked my father. He was a bastard, end of story.

TrueMu POV (finally!)

I trudged through the snow, with my helmet almost completely covered with it. Shit, I might be starting to get a tiny bit cold. Though, I should be okay for now. I lifted up my bow and pulled back an arrow. Whoosh! It hit an idiotic cow (seriously, what kind of animal is out in a blizzard?). Now, where are the _smart_ animals?

Deadlox POV

Well, fuck. Mobs popped up everywhere around me, and I was fricking cold! Moving around only helped so much.

"These mobs… they must be idiots…" I deadpanned.

I swung my sword in an arc, killing off the remaining mobs. I could see a pinkette girl off in the distance. And she had Zoe.

? POV

I saw a teenage boy, with brown hair and auburn eyes once the mobs were all gone. He must have taken them all out. He glared at me, and raised up his golden sword. I looked down at the girl in my arms. Maybe that's why he's on edge?

"I-I'm not gonna hurt you or her. I just found her buried under some snow," I reassured.

His cold expression melted. His eyes told me he was worried about the girl in my arms.

I suddenly heard a snap and turned my head to the direction of the sound. An arrow suddenly flew towards the girl, but I dodged just in time.

"Krystal! You gave us away!" a familiar voice hissed.

It was Night and Krystal! I knew those two all too well. I ran over to the boy, and handed him the girl. I ran off in the direction of Night's voice. I came to a snow bank, with a small hole on the side. A blue eye looked at me from said hole. It widened in surprise.

"Night, it's… it's Kira!"

"Let me see"

An emerald eye replaced the blue one.

"Okay, she has short pink hair, so?"

"_So,_ it's Kira!"

"What's your name?"

"K-Kira…"

"Are you sure?"

I face palmed. Night, you don't even recognize your old childhood friend? Jeez…

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Why were you carrying that girl?"

"I-I found her," I stuttered.

"You're too nice"

"Yeah, we're assigned to capture her!" shouted Krystal in the background.

I'm pretty sure Night either slapped Krystal, or face palmed, because I heard the sound of skin against skin. I had to ask why. The girl didn't _seem_ harmful. She looked quite peaceful in her sleep, actually.

"Why?" I asked, interrupting their little cat fight.

"WAP wants her back," replied a beat up Krystal.

I shivered at the mention of "WAP". They're bad news. They "enhance" minecraftians to use as weapons. They're also predicting war, and soon. The fact that the girl is wanted by WAP makes me want to punch someone in the face. WAP ruins peoples' lives! So why are Night and Krystal working with them? Night must have read my confusion.

"_They_ enhanced us, Kira. They're now bad, not bad at all"

~Meanwhile~

Deadlox POV

The snow was starting to slow down, even though it's just by a little. I was still a little cold, and Zoe wasn't any better. Where the hell did that pinkette go? Ugh… I saw a streak of gray zip past us, must be a wolf or something. Dark – colored eyes suddenly stared me in the face. Why is the wolf staring at me? I sat down, laid Zoe on my lap, and rubbed the wolf behind the ear. The wolf nudged Zoe and whimpered. I could tell it was worried about her. Almost immediately, Zoe's eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh… Where – Deadlox?!"

I smiled. My heart seemed to skip a beat once I looked at her eyes. Such a beautiful color. I noticed blue and purple flecks amongst the brown that I haven't noticed before. Her cheeks flushed red.

"Why are you staring at me?"

My eyes widened. How long was I staring at her? Why did my heart seem to skip a beat? Heat rushed to my cheeks.

"You were unconscious. I was worried you were dead"

"Why were you worried about _me_?"

"I'm not having the death of someone upon my shoulders. Seto would flip," I laughed at the last part.

Zoe stood up and looked around. Then she noticed the wolf. She gave me a questioning look.

"This one," I rubbed behind it's ear. "Was worried about you too"

Zoe searched through her bag and pulled out a bone. She sat it on top of the snow. The wolf looked up at Zoe.

"Go ahead, take it," she offered.

The wolf scooped up the bone in its mouth and nudged Zoe (again).

"I think you just made a new friend," I smiled.

"You're name will be… Yuki! It's Japanese for snow!"

How the hell she knows that, I have not a clue.

Seto POV

I came to a huge snow pile. And someone was talking to it.

"Why does WAP want her?"

"Because she's an Enderman hybrid. There's also an Ender dragon and a Wither hybrid on the loose. The Ender dragon hybrid has brown hair, which covers one of his auburn eyes. He also wears a v – neck."

The person that was described sounds like Ty! My eyes, as well as the girl's eyes, widened in shock.

"That's – That's who I just saw!" The pinkette girl cried.

So.. Ty's part Ender dragon? Then who's the Wither hybrid?

Chapter Four End

**I know, that you know, that I know, that you know who the Wither hybrid is.**

**Everyone: Who is it?!**

**You'll find out. It's really easy to guess.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, my peoples! Sorry for the delay, I just couldn't find the heart to write. Chapters should come out more quickly though, because I had a half day for school on Friday (The 14****th****, also Pi Day, which meant sweets before lunch!) and just roughly outlined the whole book! There will be about 38 chapters, including the Epilogue. Now, story time!**

Kira POV

My eyes widened in shock.

"Th-that's who I just saw!" I blurted out.

Damn, why'd I say that?! I covered my mouth. I heard a rustle in the bushes, and I bet Night and Krystal heard it too. Night jumped out, covered in snow. She aimed her bow.

"Come out, little sorcerer…" she said with a tiny hint of insanity.

_What have they done to you, Night?_

Sky POV

It's been a day already, and only Jason has come back. I was pacing around our large, sleek table (again) while Jason was upstairs, staring out the window hopelessly. I swear I heard Jason sneeze **(A/N: get it? There's a Japanese superstition that when you sneeze, someone's talking about you)**. I was pacing for awhile, until the thud, thud of our stairs boomed throughout the room. Jason smashed into me, and my glasses flew across the room. I forgot about my… eyes… and looked up at Jason. He saw my budder colored eyes and gasped (I think).

"I-I c-can explain!"

"So, I'm not the only one after all," he muttered.

I gave him a quizzical look. Jason then proceeded to take off his helmet. Jason's eyes were a soulless white, like my fath – I mean Herobrine. His hair was a brown robin's nest with bangs on either side of his face.

"I just realized… I've never seen your actual face before… ha-ha…"

"What hybrid are you?" questioned Jason.

"Hybrid? I'm Herobrine's son, dude. You?"

"Hm? Oh, I see. I'm a Wither Hybrid."

"So, how did you become a 'hybrid'?"

Jason shivered like it was a haunting memory, which it probably was. He shook his head.

"Some other time, man."

"Okay."

Seto POV

I thought over the possible choices: come out and most likely get shot, or, get shot at from over here. I looked over at the pinkette, her beautiful dark eyes full of worry. Ha-ha, here I am about to die, thinking of how beautiful a girl's eyes were. I shrugged and walked out of the bushes.

"You must be Seto. I've heard of you, your parents were famous sorcerers. Hard to believe that brat Zoe is your sister," the emerald eyed one taunted.

"You know nothing! Zoe is an amazing person! If she wasn't, then why the hell would she be hunted by the likes of you?!" I retaliated.

A mystical purple flame flickered above the palm of my hand. I recognized it, and apparently the two midnight – haired girls did too.

"Th-the Flame of Legend…"

I thought for a second… where do I remember that from? Oh!

~Flashback/Memory~

A beautiful young woman with warm, brown eyes and untamed, black hair stood outside with her arms outstretched real wide. I stood next to her, looking over the lively meadow before us. I had on my robes, but without my cap. The woman's mangled hair danced to the tune of the wind. She picked a leaf from a tree and blew into it, playing a gorgeous melody, which I hummed along to. Then, I heard someone begin to sing in harmony with the leaf whistling. The song soon ended. Zoe was the singer.

"Mommy, can you tell me and Zoe that story about the Flame of Legend?" I asked the beautiful brown – eyed woman.

Zoe's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Sure, Seto dear."

"Yay!" Zoe playfully cheered.

"Okay. There once lived a young sorcerer, who always wore purple. This sorcerer was very talented, and one day, was asked to rescue the princess from the terrifying Enderdragon. The sorcerer agreed, as the princess was his childhood friend, whom he dearly loved. He traveled very far, making many allies and enemies along the way. The young sorcerer soon reached the Enderdragon's lair, and a fierce battle broke out. The sorcerer was losing. He then, using his love for the princess, summoned a msytical purple flame. The sorcerer attacked the dragon once more, defeating it. The princess and the sorcerer were together again, and they were soon married."

I stood up and raised my fist into the air.

"I will be able to summon the Flame of Legend! I swear it upon the River Fiery!"

~End flashback/memory~

A loud bark came from the west of me. I saw a flash of black and purple rapidly attack the icy – eyed girl. I couldn't believe my eyes, by Notch it was Zoe! I threw purple flames at the emerald – eyed girl, who sadly dodged most of the purple inferno blasts. Ty then appeared from behind a nearby tree, followed by a gray wolf. Ty slashed at the ebony – haired sisters, who then proceeded to attempt to stab each of us. They then Ender pearled away, those cowards! I ran over to Zoe and squeezed her with a hug. The wolf growled at me. Zoe laughed.

"It's okay, Yuki! He's my brother."

The wolf, Yuki, stopped growling and playfully nudged me. The pinkette started to walk away, until Ty stopped her.

"Hey, thanks for saving Zoe," said Ty.

Something tugged at my heart while watching her go. I ran towards her, much to everyone's surprise.

"Hold on! Come with us, we could use your help against those two assassins. Please?"

Her eyes lit up, like Zoe's used to ages ago.

"Okay, if you're going up against WAP, you'll need my help anyways," she replied.

"So, what's you're name? I'm Seto. Deadlox is the brunette over there, and the beautiful girl over there is my sister, Zoe."

"I'm Kira."

* * *

Zoe POV

This Kira girl has got Seto head – over – heels – for her somehow. And how does she know of WAP?

Anyways, we trekked through the taiga biome with ease. It was _way_ too peaceful for my liking. And _way_ too quiet. No one has really spoken since Kira has joined.

"Hey, Zoe… can't you just teleport us?" asked Seto.

I was going to answer, until Kira cut me off.

"She needs to be on the down low," she turned to me. "Once we get there, you're going straight to bed for rest."

"But-"

"No butts."

"You're not my boss! Everyone, grab hands!"

The two boys complied. Seto grabbed onto an unwilling Kira's hand and we flashed out of the snowy forest. We materialized next to a wide – eyed and jumpy Sky. He tried to jump back, but failed miserably.

"Yo," I said to Sky.

"Ack! Jeez, don't startle me like that!"

"Hah, sorry, Sky…"

Sky turned to Kira and gave me a quizzical look.

"who's this?"

"I'm Kira, nice to meet you."

"Now, where's Jason? We need to discuss… things…"

Jeez, Jason must have been born with supersonic hearing or something, because I heard the thump, thump, thump of the stairs a second later. He also must be terribly clumsy, as he was sprawled across the floor too.

Once Jason was… taken care of, we headed to the "Table Room" as I liked to call it. Kira headed me a crumpled piece of paper. It was about WAP. This paper spilled many secrets, like why it was formed, who formed it, etc. It read:

_World Association of Power [WAP] General Information_

_What we do: Conduct experiments and tests to enhance Minecraftians._

_Where we are located: Many places, but our home base is _(this is smudged)

_Why we do this: To prepare for the war that the "Eternal Seer" has prophesized. To increase our chances of survival._

_Our founder: Dr. Forrest Naboru, a renowned researcher of the monsters and survival tactics._

The rest was smudged, sadly. I passed it to everyone else. A small bit of shock came from Jason and Ty. Ty I can understand, but Jason? Once everyone saw this paper, Kira spoke up.

"Does anyone besides me know of WAP personally? Don't be shy," she glanced at me. "Just speak up."

I raised my hand, as well as Ty. Jason then raised his hand, shakily and slowly, as well.

"Looks like it's time for confessions…" I muttered. "I'll go first."

I pushed aside my right bangs, revealing my special eye.

"I'm an Enderman hybrid. I can teleport," I teleported to the other side of the room. "I can heal quickly, I hate water, and I can speak telepathically to others of the Ender race, like Ty. Hey, Ty, you might wanna go next."

Ty stood up and gulped.

"I'm an Enderdragon, so… yeah… I can heal quickly, I hate water like Zoe, and I have great strength. Plus… I can, uh grow wings and such, but that's really… dangerous."

Jason then stood up for his little confession.

"I'm a Wither hybrid," he took off his helmet and gloves. "Whatever I touch, withers and dies, which is why I wear this suit. I can shoot Wither bombs and heal quickly as well. Though, using potions is different for me, as harmful potions help me and helpful potions harm me."

I took a good look at Jason's face. He was a brunette with messy, brown hair and side bangs. His eyes, though… they were a bright, like the light of a torch. They glowed with sadness and a hint of pain. We've all met with a terrible fate, haven't we? Seto and Kira met each others' gaze and blushed slightly. They suddenly averted their gaze as quickly as they caught them. Sky stood up, about to say something… when the ground rumbled and all the torches in our house died abruptly.

End of Chapter Five

**Ha-ha, gotta love them cliffhangers, right? I know, I hate when people do this too. I feel so evil!**


End file.
